Xander Mercury
"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming. Aim. Higher." Alexander William "Xander" Mercury is a vigilante residing in Empire City. Biography Early Life The son of Simon and Adrianne Mercury, Xander Mercury was born in Empire City, New York, on January 7, 1983. As an only child, he wished that he had siblings, idealizing what kind of relationship he would have with a younger brother. The Xander family identified as Catholic, but they would only attend Mass on Christmas and Easter. Xander grew up being a huge fan of baseball, acquiring a vintage card Collection over the course of two years. He played baseball in the Little League, batting with over a .400 average. Xander lost his parents at a very young age. After high school, while he was in college studying history and learning how the Agency shaped the times, he was recruited right away to the Agency, where he studied at the Agency Academy of Operations, eventually becoming a special agent and was taught by his supervising officer. Vigilantism Xander chased down four robbers in Hell's Kitchen. He subdued the first one who was about to kill a police officer. The second one, he cornered and brutally beat in the kitchen of a restaurant; the third one, who was interrupted by a man who nearly drove him over and whose car he was about to steal, he knocked out and told the driver to call 9-1-1. The final one took a teenage girl hostage and held himself up in a church. Xander tracked him down and cornered him where after a brief standoff, he managed to subdue to robber and secure the girl's safety as officers arrived. As he watched from above, more officers arrived to the scene. Xander smiled happily, having now immersed himself in his vigilante life. Agent Career Mission in Paris Agent Xander was dispatched to retrieve an before it fell into the hands of the Agency's enemies. Light resistance was encountered while infiltrating the location. The item retrieved was analyzed to be an alien neural link. Mission in Malta A kidnapped asset was tracked to a facility owned by a wealthy mining philanthropist. Agent Xander approached the target compound from the beach. After deactivation of a high-security laser fence, he moved in to assist the extraction of the scientist. Unfortunately, the scientist was killed while attempting to overload the gravity device to destroy it so that it could not be turned into a weapon. Personality Agent Xander Mercury was hand-picked from Empire City by the Director for his leadership abilities, strategic prowess, combat skills, and his tendency to do what he believes to be right even when that conflicts with his commanding officer's orders. Xander has a strong moral foundation and is not without his charm. He is a man of few words, but always cool under fire and ready for action. Xander is fiercely loyal, and would willingly give up his life for justice. Xander is a morally righteous hero with a strong sense of law and justice. Xander objects to total violence and prefers to keep his enemies alive and defeating them rather then slay them. However, Xander does have a dark side, and will not hesitate to badly hurt foes in certain circumstances, often when he is under a period of stress. Xander suffers from severe clinical depression, which has led him to indulge himself in self-destructive tendencies. Relationships Family *Adrianne Mercury - Mother *Simon Mercury - Father Enemies *Ian Murphy Abilities A natural athlete, Xander is trained in firearms, explosives, throwing knives, and hand-to-hand combat, in addition to his skills with a bow. Xander has worked multiple times on tactical missions at various locations all around the globe. *'Bow Mastery:' Xander has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He is ambidextrous, able to use bows with either hand in either place. Xander is also capable of using his bow as a melee weapon in close quarters combat. *'Master Marksman:' Xander possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. He is able to hit at his target's weak points with extreme accuracy. He can also score a bullseye with three arrows simultaneously thrown without effort. Xander is also an excellent all-around marksman and has considerable expertise in handling many firearms. Due to his training, Xander is a deadly shot. Hence, as a vigilante, Xander rarely misses his target, and easily avoids injuring innocent civilians, thus managing to swiftly take down criminals without wounding pedestrians, all from an immense distance away. *'Master Martial Artist:' Jason was rigorously trained in martial arts at a young age, and excelled in it. He continued training himself, becoming an exceptionally fit man who is extremely skilled in martial arts, Xander eventually used his skills to fight crime as the vigilante. Hence, Jason could take down the criminals of Empire City with ease, defeating professional hit men, highly skilled assassins, single-handedly taking down multiple gangsters at once, and was even able to take down multiple crooked cops while handcuffed. Though with some difficulty, Jason is also ultimately able to overpower a men of immense brute strength. Xander's fighting style incorporates boxing, Muay Thai, grounding-and-pounding, Kung Fu, Judo, Aikido, Capoeira, Taekwondo, Escrima, tricking, and pro-wrestling. *'Master Acrobat:' Xander incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into his fighting style as he battles opponents, and could already do several agile flips as a child. He is able to quickly move over rooftops and climb buildings, managing to keep up with cars this way. Even when handcuffed, Xander can perform an agile back flip, and bring his hands back in front of his torso. He also utilizes his superior agility to successfully gain the upper hand against combatants. Additionally, he has proven to be a skilled freerunner, as with his speed and agility he can sprint far distances uninterrupted as well as performing various forms of parkour, allowing him to scale and vault over several obstacles with relative ease. *'Master Assassin:' Xander is a master assassin, and he's been credited with crucial assassinations, having been sent to kill villains notoriously known for their assassination skills, and is assigned to be a special agent in the Agency's investigations of items of interest, able to neutralize enemies if ordered to. *'Staff Mastery:' While skilled in many forms of combat and with many weapons, one of Xander's greatest skills is with his twin staves. Xander is highly skilled in the use of staves and similar melee weapons. The bow that the Agency created for him maximizes this ability by being able to easily change between different combinations of weapons. Xander is capable of skillfully wielding a baton in combat, and using his bow as a melee weapon in the manner of an improvised staff. His bow is also capable of transforming into an actual bo staff, which he shows great skill in wielding against enemy combatants. *'Master Spy:' He is adept at stealth which aids him in infiltrating enemy territory. In addition he can utilize various corners and objects to evade his enemies. Xander is apt at keeping secrets and working undercover. He has developed relationships for the purpose of gathering intelligence. *'Master Tactician:' Xander is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Xander is a capable leader, forming a vigilante team and has led successfully. *'Peak Human Condition:' Xander maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular extensive exercise regimen and a balanced diet. Xander has peak human speed, as he can run a mile in six minutes. *'Master Engineer:' Xander has designed and created many of the equipment commonly used by the Agency agents. He has also created many of the tools used for analysis and scientific work. The sensitive nature of many missions has made him to develop devices against the clock that needed to be adapted to the parameters of each mission. *'Master Scientist:' Xander's expertise in the field of biochemistry has allowed him to work in the research and development of many breakthrough discoveries, such as the use of dendrotoxin as a tranquilizer ammunition. He is highly gifted and knowledgeable in many fields of science practiced such as biology, biochemistry, anatomy and physics. *'Master Physician:' If not an Agency doctor, Xander was often charged with evaluating and treating any injuries sustained by his teammates and colleagues, being skilled enough to apply advanced first aid to people when they are shot by enemies, and to perform autopsies on corpses. He has extensive knowledge of human, animal and alien physiology, anatomy and DNA when needed even beating out scientists, physicians and terroristic agencies ahead of time. *'Knife Mastery:' Xander excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. Xander usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat, if not his bow. *'Explosives Mastery:' Xander has extensive experience with explosives, and knows how to install land mines safely. *'Master Investigator:' Xander is a highly skilled investigator, using a multitude of methods to achieve his goals. He often impersonates other people's voices on the phone to advance with his cases, and is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. He is not afraid of using methods that could be considered illegal, such as stealing things, or breaking into private places, often using his skills to break doors and padlocks, in order to obtain clues and advance in his cases. As a detective, he can effectively searching for information and follow clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze and gather information. From his analysis of various residues and such, he is also shown a considerable knowledge of chemistry. *'Master Interrogator:' Xander has a great skill at reading people and getting inside their minds. He is able to figure out a criminal's entire past and personality, despite them only saying eight words to him. When criminals talk to him, Xander is able to analyze what they say and find the information that is necessary. Xander finds it easier to read a person when he/she is speaking English. *'Master Thief:' Xander has mastered the art of evasion, thievery and guile. Xander has the ability to see potential profit in any situation. *'Master Businessman:' Xander is an effective businessman, able to have run a business without being affected by his vigilante work. He is skilled in arguments and giving out speeches, in motivating and inspiring others, to which he was able to defend himself in the court. *'Master Hacker:' He is a master hacker, able to hack into almost any software-linked device or object and activate at will. *'Master Pilot:' Xander is an accomplished pilot, able to perform such feats as flying through the eye of a storm with large planes. *'Multilingualism:' Xander speaks English, Japanese, Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese, Russian and Spanish. Despite his multilingual skills, however, Xander prefers speaking English during his missions. Equipment Attire *'Vigilante Suit:' Made of a polymer blend with ten layers of treated composite materials, this sleek suit serves functions both tactical and diagnostic, monitoring vitals and providing state-of-the-art ballistic protection for Xander. Xander coated his suit with polyethylene, glycol, and silicate to form hydro-clusters when impacted by kinetic energy. *'Quiver:' Xander's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrowheads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Xander can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. *'Mask:' Made from a compressible micro-fabric. *'Comm Receiver:' The new encoded version of the comm receiver, with a repurposed IDIS chip, and has no external receiver, but instead embedded sensorineural silicone matched to his DNA. *'Electric Bracelets:' Two electrostatic bracelets that are designed and equipped to discharge high amounts of electricity, capable of stunning and disorienting even the most powerful of opponents. Weaponry and Gadgets *'Bow:' Xander is seen with a recurve bow. It is a heavily customized Hoyt Gamemaster II in blackout colors, and is capable of folding on itself for easier transport and concealment by way of added hinges located by the tiller adjustment bolts. It also has multiple buttons on the bow's grip which are capable of selecting specific arrowheads stored in his mechanical quiver. A laser sight to assist in targeting can also be found on the riser. The bow has a capability to transform into a bo staff which can be used for up close combat. *'Arrows:' Xander has standard arrows made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. Like any standard arrow, this arrow type is suitable for stealth operations because it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than Xander's other, more specialized arrows. *'Trick Arrows:' Xander's weapon of choice, the collapsible recurve bow, comes equipped with an arsenal of custom designed arrows. These arrows range from smoke screens to EMP detonators to grappling hooks to thermal incendiary and so on. *'Speed Loader:' Xander uses a speed loader arrow cartridge capable of holding nine collapsible arrows. *'Colt M1911:' A world-renowned pistol that was one commonly used in the U.S. military. It packs a lot of stopping power at close range, and this black, silenced 1911 offers close-range damage without detection. Xander's gun has thumb detection in the handle, is liquid helium-cooled, and has a titanium barrel and slide. "If they double their guards, I better double my weapons."-Xander Mercury *'Heckler & Koch HK416:' A well-built German assault rifle. A solid weapon best used for range fighting. This assault rifle has the highest rate of fire on the market, delivering rapid, albeit weak, discharges. "Say you need to tag a fleeing vehicle.""-Xander Mercury *'Tag Rounds:' Rounds built with a micro-receiver, which enables him to track his target via satellite. *'FN Five-Seven MK2:' Xander carries an FN Five-Seven MK2 5.7 millimeter with 20 rounds as one of his hidden weapons. *'Garrote:' Xander carries a polyfiber garrote with metal handles as one of his hidden weapons. *'Wenoka Squeeze Lock Knife:' Xander carries a 7.6 centimeter blade knife as one of his hidden weapons. *'Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380:' Xander carries a Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380 9 millimeter with 6 rounds as one of his hidden weapons. Transportation *'Motorcycle:' Xander's bike uses a kinetic energy recovery system, it stores the energy he uses braking to accelerate later on. Trivia *Xander is ambidextrous. *Xander's phone number is 212-256-1084. *Xander lives in Apartment 5F in Midtown West Apartments. Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans